This invention relates to a catalytic converter installed in a motor vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring pressure on a substrate of a catalytic converter.
Automotive vehicles use catalytic converters to reduce emissions. Catalytic converters occupy various position in the vehicles, some of which require the exhaust inlet and the outlet tubes to be positioned in specific angles with respect to the catalytic convertor body.
One of the preferred way of assembling a catalytic converter is to form the external shell out of a single piece of steel tube. By varying the diameter of the of the tube from narrow to wide and then narrow, a converter body is formed.
One of the techniques known to form catalytic converters is a spinform techniques. During the spin forming method the catalytic substrate present in the catalytic converter is subject to high pressure that can result in the breakage of the substrate. Therefore, there is a need to measure the pressure on the substrate as the catalytic converter is subject to the spin forming process.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention a method and apparatus of measuring pressure on the substrate during the spin forming process. Preferably, a pressure-measuring device is in contact with the substrate. The pressure-measuring device is connected to a slip ring device comprising a rotating part and a stationary part. In accordance with the teachings of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the stationary part of the slip ring device is connected to a controlling device such that the pressure is measured on the controlling device.